Gift?
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Hadiah tidak melulu mengenai barang, bisa saja kebersamaan dengan orang tersayang. [Kureto/Aoi.]


Seorang gadis pirang terduduk manis di hadapan meja kerjanya. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau gelap terfokus ke arah layar komputer dengan deretan kalimat terpampang—sinarnya dapat membuat mata cepat rabun. Jemari lentiknya dengan lihai menekan tombol huruf di _keyboard_.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di balik ruangan tempat sang gadis berkutat dengan komputernya. Tak lama kemudian, suara ketukan terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Nona Aoi?" panggil seseorang dari pintu dengan suara lantang. "Kureto- _sama_ memanggil anda, nona Aoi. Anda diminta untuk segera menemui Kureto- _sama_ diruangnnya."

Gadis di dalam ruangan berukuran beberapa meter tersebut, Sanguu Aoi, sedikit tersentak. Laporan yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan belum rampung, namun sang atasan sudah memintanya untuk menghadap. Perintah dari Hiiragi Kureto tidak bisa dibantah. Seorang diktator.

"Nona Aoi?" suara di balik pintu meminta konfirmasi. Aoi mengerti bahwa dirinya harus segera menjawab.

"Baik, saya akan segera ke sana," Aoi menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak, berharap agar seseorang di balik pintu ruangannya dapat mendengar sahutannya.

Pemilik suara di balik pintu segera menjawab, "Baik, nona Aoi, saya undur diri terlebih dahulu. Permisi." Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi pintu, bukti bahwa seseorang di depan ruangan Aoi telah pergi. Mengetahui hal tersebut, sang gadis tidak perlu menyahut.

Tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, gadis dari keluarga terkenal Sanguu tersebut segera menuju ruangan sang atasan, Hiiragi Kureto. Ruangan direktur perusahaan tempat Aoi bekerja tersebut letaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut memasuki lift, kemudian memencet tombol menuju lantai 5. Lift mulai bergerak naik menuju lantai 5; kantor sang direktur terhormat. Tak lama kemudian, suara berdenting yang khas terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu lift. Sepasang manik kehijauan milik Aoi seketika disuguhkan dengan pemandangan berupa pintu kayu besar. Gadis tersebut segera mengurangi distansi dengan pintu tersebut.

Lengan mungil milik Aoi mengetuk perlahan pintu berbahan kayu jati tersebut. "Kureto- _sama_ , saya, Sanguu Aoi datang menghadap," ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Masuklah," perintah suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi," sesuai perintah, Aoi segera membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan milik Hiiragi Kureto tersebut lebih besar dua kali lipat dari ruangan milik Aoi. Bahkan, mungkin saja lebih besar daripada itu. Sang penghuni ruangan tengah berdiri di balik meja kerjanya. Ia membelakangi Aoi.

"Bagaimana dengan laporannya?" tanya Kureto tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah sang lawan bicara. Nada bicaranya terdengar dingin seperti biasanya. Aoi sudah lebih dari terbiasa mendengarnya.

Disamping itu, Aoi sudah menduga bahwa Kureto akan menanyakan hal tersebut. Firasatnya memang sudah buruk sejak pagi.

"Maaf Kureto- _sama_ , saya masih belum menyelesaikannya. Namun, jika memang sangat diperlukan, saya berkenan untuk lembur—"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu kau lakukan. Lagipula, bukan hal itu yang sebenarnya ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Kureto dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sedikit lebih ramah dari sebelumnya. Ya, hanya sedikit, namun tetap terdengar berbeda di telinga Aoi.

Lelaki berbadan tegap tersebut membalikkan badan; menghadap ke arah sang bawahan. Sekilas, lelaki tersebut terlihat resah, namun kembali tenang sesaat kemudian. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Aoi. Bukan sebagai seorang bawahan, tapi sebagai seorang teman."

 _Teman_.

Aoi serasa ingin tersenyum. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan wajah dinginnya dan mengurung niatan untuk tersenyum tersebut.

"Jika kau ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada orang yang kau sukai, hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan?" tanya Kureto dengan tenang setelahnya.

Aoi tersentak. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa sang atasan akan menanyakan hal yang sangat menyimpang dari pekerjaan tersebut.

"Jika boleh tahu, orang yang anda sukai tersebut seorang perempuan atau lelaki?" tanya gadis bermarga Sanguu tersebut.

Kureto tertawa sesaat—tawa yang terdengar mengerikan di indera pendengaran orang pada umumnya. "Tentu saja perempuan."

Aoi kalut. Ia tidak dapat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kureto tersebut. Berbagai pemikiran mulai berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Aoi segera menjawab, "Maaf, Kureto- _sama_ , saya belum bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan anda. Bisakah saya melakukan riset terlebih dahulu?"

"Oh, tentu. Nikmati saja waktumu, Aoi."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Aoi memnunduk hormat, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu besar yang berada di baliknya dan segera beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut gagal menenangkan pikirannya selama perjalanan kembali menuju ruangannya. Kata-kata dari Hiiragi Kureto terputar di dalam otaknya secara berulang-ulang, seperti rekaman yang rusak.

 _Apakah Kureto-_ sama _memiliki seorang wanita yang dicintainya? Atau hanya seorang wanita yang dihormatinya? Atau mungkin, Kureto-_ sama _sudah memiliki kekasih?_

Dada Aoi berdesir aneh. Pemikiran terakhirnya menimbulkan munculnya perasaan aneh di dadanya. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, relasi antara dirinya dan Kureto hanyalah sekedar rekan kerja. Atasan dan bawahan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

* * *

 **Gift?**

[Seraph of the End © Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato, Furuya Daisuke.]

 _No profit gained. No law copyright infringement intended._

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, typo(s), romance gagal, EYD 404 not found, diksi hilang, gaje, author lupa cara nulis yang baik dan benar.

 **Featuring:**

 _Sanguu Aoi, Hiiragi Kureto, Juujou Mito, Hiiragi Shinya, Goshi Norito, Sanguu Mitsuba, Hiiragi Mahiru (omake). Sisanya numpang nama._

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Banyak orang yang mengakatakan bahwa Sanguu Aoi adalah orang yang aneh. Tak sedikit pula yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang masokis. Mulanya, Aoi mengira bahwa sindiran-sindiran tersebut muncul dikarenakan sifatnya yang kaku dan dingin. Namun, gadis tersebut sudah menemukan jawabannya. Semuanya disebabkan oleh atasannya, Hiiragi Kureto.

Jika dipikir-pikir, kata-kata orang tersebut memang benar. Siapa juga yang akan tahan bekerja dengan atasan semacam Kureto? Siapa yang tahan akan sifat Kureto yang suka memerintah tersebut? Pantas jika Aoi disebut seorang masokis.

Aoi sudah dianggap sebagai tangan kanan oleh Kureto. Orang kepercayaannya, sekaligus makhluk yang paling betah berlama-lama dengan Kureto.

Aoi tidak pernah mengeluh akan sifat egois Kureto. Sebaliknya, ia merasa senang. Kebersamaan dengan sang atasan memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi gadis tersebut.

Yah, sepertinya Sanguu Aoi memanglah seorang masokis.

Gadis pemilik manik hijau gelap tersebut memijit pelipisnya dengan perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran _random_ yang menyerbu kepalanya. Sudah berjam-jam ia berkutat dengan rangkaian kalimat yang tertera di layar komputer dan tumpukan dokumen, namun laporannya tak kunjung selesai. Aoi rupanya tidak bisa fokus setelah menghadap sang atasan. Matanya memang terfokus pada layar komputer dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan mata tersebut, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Niatan untuk melembur sepertinya harus diurungkan. Percuma saja jika ia harus menghabiskan waktu di kantor sementara pikirannya tidak dapat terfokuskan.

Dengan cepat, Aoi berbenah dan bersiap pulang. Dokumen segera di _save_ , merapikan meja kerja, mematikan komputer, lalu pulang.

Sebelum menuju halte tempat Aoi biasa menunggu bis untuk pulang, ia menyempatkan diri membeli sebotol minuman ringan dari _vending machine_. Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut memilih untuk duduk di bangku kayu yang berada di dekat _vending machine_ tersebut. Menikmati matahari terbenam dan belaian angin bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Namun, entah mengapa, firasat Aoi sedikit buruk.

"Uhuy, ada cewek manis duduk sendirian sore-sore gini—ADAW!"

"Selamat sore, Aoi- _san_! Goshi, cepat minta maaf!"

"Wah, ada Aoi- _chan_. Sedang apa di sini sendirian?"

Tanpa menoleh, Aoi sudah dapat mengerti siapa manusia-manusia yang berada di dekatnya. Hiiragi Shinya, Juujou Mito, dan Goshi Norito. Tiga serangkai yang sering terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Menurut kabar angin yang beredar, mereka bertiga bersama Ichinose Guren merupakan teman semasa masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Hubungan pertemanan mereka masih erat hingga mereka dewasa. Sungguh kisah yang mengharukan.

Sayangnya, Aoi tidak berminat untuk terharu setelah mendengar kisah persahabatan ketiga makhluk yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya tersebut. Menurut kabar angin lain yang beredar, berurusan dengan salah satu atau ketiganya sekaligus bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

"Melihat ekspresi wajahmu, sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan. Apakah Kureto _nii-san_ menyusahkanmu? Apalagi yang ia tanyakan padamu?" tanya Shinya dengan suara lembut, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah lelaki tersebut. Tambahan, terpatri secara permanen.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Aoi. Ia akan memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh Kureto. "Sebenarnya, Kureto- _sama_ menanyakan sesuatu mengenai hadiah yang cocok untuk orang yang disukainya."

Lelaki bersurai perak tersebut terdiam sejenak. Nampaknya ia sedang berpikir keras, terlihat dari kerutan yang muncuk di dahinya. "Wah, maaf Aoi- _chan_. Jika urusan percintaan begini, lebih baik tanyakan saja pada Mito- _chan_."

"Ke-kenapa harus saya, Shinya- _sama_?" yang disebut namanya segera menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Karena hanya kau di sini yang punya pengalaman cinta," jawab Shinya dengan nada bicara santai khas lelaki tersebut. "Bukankah kau punya perasaan khusus terhadap Guren?"

"I-itu tidak mungkin, Shinya- _sama_! S-saya tidak mu-mungkin punya perasaan semacam itu terhadap lelaki semacam Guren!" Mito mulai berteriak panik. Wajahnya memerah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan warna rambut anak keluarga Juujou tersebut.

"Ah, masa?" Goshi ikut dalam pembicaraan. Lelaki tersebut menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan maksud menggoda. "Kau sepertinya harus berkaca—wajahmu sangat memerah, lho."

Aoi sudah sering mendengarnya, bahwa Juujou Mito memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap direktur _Imperial Moon Corporation_ , Ichinose Guren. Namun, lelaki tersebut sudah menjalin kasih dengan wanita lain, yaitu Hiiragi Mahiru.

Dahulu, keluarga Ichinose masih bekerja sama di bawah keluarga Hiiragi. Bersama dengan kesembilan keluarga lainnya, mereka membentuk _Imperial Demon Corporation_. Namun, keluarga Ichinose berkhianat dan mendirikan perusahaan sendiri.

Perseteruan antara keluarga Hiiragi dan Ichinose sudah lama berlalu. Sekarang, kedua keluarga tersebut sudah berdamai. Bahkan, _Imperial Moon Corporation_ dan _Imperial Demon Corporation_ sudah membentuk ikatan kerja sama. Hubungan antara Ichinose Guren dan Hiiragi Mahiru juga tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan oleh Hiiragi Tenri, kepala keluarga Hiiragi.

Ah, tidak. Topik pembicaraan ini sudah melenceng jauh. Aoi tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Keberadaan Shinya, Mito, serta Goshi sama sekali tidak membantu. Berlama-lama di dekat ketiganya benar-benar menghabiskan waktu berharga milik Sanguu Aoi. Tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, Aoi segera meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih membahas masalah Juujou-Mito-menyukai-Ichinose-Guren.

"Loh, sebentar. Aoi- _san_ kemana?"

Aoi terus berjalan, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Eh, loh— AOI- _SAAAN_?!"

Aoi masih terus berjalan. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutup telinga. Baguslah, pintu gerbang sudah terlihat.

"Aoi- _chaaan_! Kau dimana?"

Aoi sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari area perusahaan. Suara teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil-manggil namanya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Gadis Sanguu tersebut berbelok ke arah kanan, kemudian berjalan sejauh sekitar 100 meter. Setelahnya akan tampak halte bis tempatnya biasa menunggu. Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak pada Aoi. Pasalnya, tak lama setelah ia tiba di halte, bisnya sudah datang. Dengan begitu, ia akan tiba di kediamannya dengan lebih cepat. Pintu bis terbuka, Aoi segera melangkah masuk.

"Eh? _Nee-san_?" terdengar suara familiar dari dalam bis. Aoi mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sang pelaku. " _Nee-san_ , di sini!" gadis bersurai pirang yang dikuncir dua melambaikan tangannya. Ia adalah adik Sanguu Aoi, Sanguu Mitsuba.

Sang kakak menghampiri adiknya. Kemudian, ia duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau pulang sedikit lebih sore dari biasanya, Mitsuba?" tanya Aoi membuka pembicaraan dengan sang adik.

"Ah, tadi ada kerja kelompok."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

Kemudian hening. Keduanya terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang memuakkan. Pikiran Aoi kembali melayang ke pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh sang atasan. Pertanyaan tersebut seolah menjadi momok bagi Aoi—terus menghantui hingga ia menemukan jawabannya.

 _Apakah Mitsuba dapat membantuku menjawab pertanyaan ini? Jika dipikir-pikir, ia adalah seorang gadis remaja. Biasanya, mereka sedang dalam kondisi jatuh cinta dengan lawan jenis,_ Aoi bergumam dalam hati, bimbang antara menanyakannya atau tidak.

"Apakah _Nee-san_ sedang kesulitan? Apakah ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hati _Nee-san_ dan ingin ditanyakan kepadaku?" tanya Mitsuba seraya memandang tepat ke sepasang manik kehijauan milik kakaknya.

 _Apakah aku semudah itu untuk dibaca?_ Aoi membatin.

"Jadi begini, apa hadiah yang cocok diberikan kepada wanita yang kau sukai?" tanya Aoi seraya memandang balik sepasang manik ungu milik adiknya. Namun, respon tak terduga yang didapat oleh Aoi. Mitsuba melayangkan pandangan yang aneh ke arah sang kakak.

" _Nee-san_ , jangan katakan bahwa _Nee-san_ me-menyukai sesama jenis?"

Aoi tepuk jidat dengan anggun. Ia tidak mengira adiknya akan salah paham sampai ke sana.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu maksud dari pertanyaanku," Aoi berusaha menjelaskan. "Jadi, jika kau seorang lelaki, hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan pada wanita yang kau sukai?"

Ekspresi aneh Mitsuba tidak berganti, justru lebih parah dari sebelumnya. " _Nee-san_ , jangan-jangan _Nee-san_ berniat menjadi _transgender_ , ya?!" volume suara sang adik meninggi, membuat penumpang bis fokus pada adik-kakak Sanguu tersebut.

Aoi tepuk jidat untuk kedua kalinya. Ia bingung, sebenarnya yang salah siapa? Mitsuba atau pertanyaannya?

"Jangan jadi _transgender_! Apalagi menyukai sesame jenis! Masih banyak cowok di luar sana yang berminat untuk pacaran sama _Nee-san_ , kok!"

"Tidak begitu, adikku sayang. Kureto- _sama_ menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang aku tanyakan padamu sebelumnya. Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari jawabannya," jelas sang kakak panjang lebar disertai desah panjang diakhir.

Ekspresi gadis pemilik iris ungu tersebut kembali seperti sedia kala. Terdengar gumaman 'oh' pelan keluar dari mulutnya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa membantu. Bukankah orang yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah _Nee-san_ sendiri?"

 _Jawabanmu tidak membantu, Mitsuba. Sama sekali tidak membantu._

Mitsuba tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah _Nee-san_ sendiri adalah seorang wanita?"

Aoi kemudian tersentak mendengar jawaban dari sang adik. Sisa waktu perjalan menuju kediaman keluarga Sanguu dihabiskan Aoi untuk memikirkan jawaban dari sang adik.

 _Aku adalah seorang wanita._

Namun, Aoi yakin bahwa dirinya bukanlah wanita yang dimaksud oleh Kureto. Ia dan Kureto hanyalah seorang atasan dan bawahan. Tidak akan lebih dari itu.

.

* * *

.

Jalanan menuju gedung perusahaan _Imperial Demon Corporation_ nampak ramai dipenuhi oleh kendaraan bermotor. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi di trotoar, manusia-manusia berdesakan dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang perusahaan. Aoi yang bertubuh mungil agak kesulitan berjalan di antara kerumunan.

Di dekat pintu gerbang, nampak lelaki bersurai perak yang mencolok. Hiiragi Shinya tengah berdiri di sana seraya bersandar ke dinding di dekat gerbang. Firasat Aoi mengkatakan bahwa ia harus menghindari lelaki tersebut. Berdasarkan pengalaman, berurusan dengan Shinya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut memilih untuk mengambil jalan memutar.

"Aoi- _chan_?" suara Shinya terdengar hingga ke indera pendengaran Aoi, namun Aoi tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan.

"Hei, Aoi- _chan_! Aku memanggilmu, loh…"

Aoi masih berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Ia merasa bahwa adik angkat Kureto tersebut mulai mengejarnya.

"Aoi- _chan_?"

Terkutuk dengan pertumbuhan kaki para lelaki. Kaki-kaki panjang mereka benar-benar kurang ajar. Shinya sudah berhasil mengejarnya, kini ia tengah berdiri tepat di samping Aoi. Gadis pirang tersebut merutuki tinggi badannya yang hanya 160 cm diumurnya yang sudah 23 tahun ini.

"Kau menghindariku?" tanya lelaki berambut perak tersebut.

"Tidak juga."

"Kau jelas-jelas menghindariku tahu! Aku melihatnya sendiri!"

Aoi menatap sebal ke arah anak angkat keluarga Hiiragi tersebut. "Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan, lebih baik aku pergi. Sibuk," jelasnya.

Shinya tertawa pelan. Aoi hanya menatap lelaki tersebut dalam diam. Terkadang, Aoi bertanya-tanya mengapa lelaki semacam Shinya masih saja menjomblo? Lelaki tersebut memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan, ramah, menyandang marga Hiiragi pula. Apakah tidak ada wanita yang tertarik padanya?

Ah, Aoi lupa. Dirinya sendiri juga masih belum punya pendamping hidup.

"Ah, ya ampun," Shinya mengeluh, kemudian menghela nafas dengan berat. "Kau ini tidak bisa bersabar sebentar, ya?"

Sang gadis mengerutkan keningnya. Nampaknya, lelaki dengan iris biru langit tersebut tidak dapat membaca suasana. "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya bukan? Aku sibuk. Jika tidak ada hal penting—"

"Kureto _nii-san_ memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu bahwa kau di minta untuk menemuinya di ruangannya segera," ucap Shinya sambil lalu. "Oh, ya. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan. Kureto _nii-san_ tidak memiliki kekasih. Sudah, itu saja. Semoga sukses!"

 _Semoga sukses apanya coba?_

Aoi menatap punggung Shinya yang makin menjauh, kemudian menghilang di antara kerumunan pegawai yang datang. Entah mengapa pembicaraan Aoi dengan lelaki tersebut memberikan perasaan tenang. Ia tidak tahu apa alasannya.

 _Kureto-_ sama _tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Lalu siapa wanita yang ingin diberi hadiah olehnya?_

Gadis bermarga Sanguu tersebut segera menyingkirkan segala pemikiran yang mengganggunya. Ia harus segara menghadap kepada sang atasan. Dan, ingatkan Sanguu Aoi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hiiragi Shinya.

.

* * *

.

Ruangan tempat sang direktur bekerja tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali sang gadis mengunjunginya. Sang pemilik ruangan berdiri membelakangi Aoi seperti biasa. Sudah sekitar satu menit gadis tersebut tiba di ruangan sang atasan, namun Kureto belum membuka mulut sama sekali. Aoi dengan sabar menunggu.

"Bagaimana?" pada akhirnya anak sulung keluarga Hiiragi tersebut membuka mulut.

Aoi mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya yang semula tertuju ke lantai berubah menuju ke punggung tegap Kureto. "Maaf, Kureto- _sama_?"

"Tentang pertanyaanku kemarin. Apakah kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Kureto dengan nada bicara datar nan dingin.

"Maafkan saya, Kureto- _sama_. Saya masih belum menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan dari pertanyaan anda. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras untuk menemukan jawabannya," jelas Aoi seraya sedikit menunduk.

Kali ini, sang lelaki berbalik menatap gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. "Kalau begitu, akan kuganti pertanyaannya," Kureto mengatakannya seraya berjalan mendekati Aoi. Distansi antara keduanya berkurang hingga 1 meter. "Aoi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aoi tersentak. Spontan saja, ia mendongak menatap iris kemerahan milik sang atasan. Mimik wajah tenang yang biasa dipertontonkannya runtuh seketika. Belum sempat Aoi menjawab, Kureto sudah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya.

"Ini, untukmu." Kureto menyodorkan sebuah pita biru ke hadapan Aoi. Dengan gerakan yang kaku dan patah-patah, gadis dengan kelereng kehijauan tersebut menerima pita yang disodorkan oleh Kureto.

"Maaf jika kau tidak menyukainya. Aku meminta saran dari Shinoa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Aoi," jelas Kureto kemudian.

Lidah Aoi kelu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "… Tapi, mengapa?" hanya suara lirih yang terdengar keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut.

Kureto mengelus puncak kepala Aoi. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih tentunya. Kau sudah bekerja dengan keras, Aoi. Kau pantas mendapat penghargaan. Kau pantas mendapat hadiah."

Luapan perasaan bahagia mendadak mendatangi gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak harus berkata apa. Ia senang. Ia bahagia. Ia ingin menangis bahagia.

Sanguu Aoi ingin agar momen ini terjaga untuk selamanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aoi menghamburkan pelukannya ke tubuh kekar Kureto. Pihak yang dipeluk tersentak. Untuk pertama kalinya Kureto dipeluk oleh seorang wanita. Lelaki tersebut membalas pelukan sang gadis dengan sedikit kaku. "Aku tak perlu hadiah maupun penghargaan. Kebersamaan bersama Kureto- _sama_ sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai hadiah dari Tuhan,"

Aoi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum kecil kepada sang atasan. Wajah Aoi sedikit memerah. Ia malu karena memeluk Kureto secara tiba-tiba tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. "Ka-kalau begitu, saya kembali bekerja. Permisi."

Kureto tersenyum dengan tulus. "Bekerja yang baik, ya."

"Baik, Kureto- _sama_!"

Aoi berjalan menuju pintu ruangan sang direktur. Ia membukanya dan segera beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Tanpa diduga, ada eksistensi lain yang berada di depan ruangan. Mereka adalah Hiiragi Shinya, Juujou Mito, dan Goshi Norito. Ketiganya kompak terkikik. Sepertinya Aoi mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Kapan, nih, resmi jadi kakak iparku?" goda Shinya masih dengan terkikik pelan.

Sanguu Aoi tidak jadi berterima kasih kepada Hiiragi Shinya.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

BANGKIT DARI WRITER BLOCK! HIYAAA! /slap. GAK NYANGKA BISA TEMBUS 3K!

Halo, saya Kuroyuki, author baru di fandom ons. Salam kenal!

Gagal pencitraan di fandom ini, dateng-dateng bawa fict gaje. Entah kenapa jadinya Kureto x Aoi gini. Romancenya abal pula, hiks. Tapiii… ngeliat kureto sama aoi itu ucul loh! #udah

Mungkin masih banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya. Edit jika sedang rajin :)))))

edit 1: memperbaiki bagian2 kecil seperti typo dan kesalahan kalimat.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Udara di pagi terasa begitu segar. Sinar mentari ikut menghangatkan. Suara burung bersahut-sahutan ikut serta dalam meramaikan suasana.

Sanguu Aoi berdiri di halte bis, menunggu kedatangan kendaraan tersebut dengan sabar. Terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Wah, ada Aoi- _san_. Selamat pagi," sapa Hiiragi Mahiru. Rambut biru keabu-abuannya disanggul dengan rapi. Balutan seragam kerja membuat wanita tersebut nampak anggun dan elegan di saat yang bersamaan. Sungguh wanita idaman.

"Pagi juga, Mahiru- _san_ ," Aoi menyapa balik wanita tersebut.

Mahiru menatap Aoi dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Kemudian wanita tersebut terkesiap. "Wah, penampilanmu hari ini sedikit berbeda, ya, Aoi- _san_. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatmu memakai pita biru di rambutmu. Apakah ada yang spesial hari ini?"

Wajah gadis bersurai pirang tersebut sedikit bersemu kemerahan. Ia memainkan rambut pirangnya yang diikat samping menggunakan pita biru pemberian dari Kureto. "Ahaha… tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. Aku hanya ingin memakainya saja, Mahiru- _san_ ," jelas Aoi.

Senyum anggun yang semula terpatri di wajah rupawan Mahiru runtuh tergantikan oleh senyuman jahil. "Jadi, kapan, nih, resmi jadi kakak iparku?"

Aoi terbatuk. Mahiru cengengesan.

 _Kenapa adik-adik Kureto-_ sama _hobi menggodaiku, sih?!_

* * *

 ** _Mind to Review? ;)_  
**


End file.
